wikicompfandomcom-20200214-history
Associated Press
The Associated Press (AP) is one of the largest sources of independent news-gathering. They collect and store photos, audio, text, and videos from around the world, for the purpose of using in news stories or for reporting the news itself. http://www.ap.org/company/about-us News bearing the AP logo is thought to be accurate and informed. History 'Key Dates' * 1848: The AP is formed in New York. * 1892: A second branch of the AP is founded in Illinois. * 1900: New York becomes the official headquarters for the AP. * 1927: The news photo service begins. * 1929: The AP expands to France, Britain, and Germany. * 1945: The AP is open to anyone who wants to join and contribute. * 1954: The AP Radio-Television Association in formed. * 1967: Partners with Dow Jones. * 1982: Begins transmitting news via satellite. * 1994: AP starts their state-of-the-art video-gathering service, APTV. * 1996: The WIRE internet service is started. http://www.fundinguniverse.com/company-histories/the-associated-press-history/ The Associated Press Today The AP has prided itself on being ahead of the curb when it comes to adapting to technological change, which has aided it during the digital age. AP reporters and photojournalists are always on the front lines and the leaders in reporting events. The AP boasts on it's website of it's technological achievements. It states: Today, AP employs the latest technology to collect and distribute content. It is in the process of overhauling its video and photography content: transitioning to high-definition, expanding its coverage and building a new, flexible, powerful infrastructure. AP has the industry’s most sophisticated digital photo network; a 24-hour continuously updated online, multimedia news service; a state-of-the-art television news service; and one of the largest radio networks in the U.S. Its commercial digital photo archive is one of the world's largest collections of historical and contemporary imagery. AP Mobile, the AP’s award-winning news app, has been downloaded over 9 million times since its launch in 2008, and AP has a strong social media presence, building new connections between AP and its members, customers and consumers. http://www.ap.org/company/about-us The Role of the Associated Press The AP strives to be an unbiased news source. They are more successful at it than most news sources and it's one of the most trusted sources for getting factual information. What most people know the AP by is for their photo collection. If you scroll down a website like the Huffington Post, many of the photos used are cited using the AP. The Associated Press has to say about it's photo collection: AP Images is the world’s largest collection of historical and contemporary photos. AP Images provides instant access to AP's iconic photos and adds new content every minute of every day from every corner of the world, making it an essential source of photos and graphics for professional image buyers and commercial customers. Whether your needs are for editorial, commercial, or personal use, AP Images has the content and the expert sales team to fulfill your image requirements. http://www.ap.org/products-services/photos References